The Amulet
by CoffehTime
Summary: After a little stroll in Valeria Beach, not only Sky discovers that the town is getting attacked by Herobrine, but about the fact that someone has the same amulet as him! What does this have to do with saving the world from Herobrine and the squids? Read to find out. Contains SkyxDawn, TyxOC, TrueMUxOC, and JeromexOC
1. Those Damn Squids!

**Hullo guys my name is CoffehTime and I'm representing to you my first ever story! And it's a collaboration too! Everyone say 'hi' to my best friend, StillIntoSonic!**

**SIS: Hello everybody! My name is StillIntoSonic as you probably know.**

**CT: Good teamwork so far, huh?**

**SIS: Yeah, but this isn't going to last long.**

**CT: What makes you think that?**

**SIS: You'll figure out at the end of the chapter.**

**CT: Oh… I guess we should start, huh?**

**SIS: Yeah, let's stop boring you guys and let's get onto this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN Minecraft! Minecraft belongs to Notch! Also, everyone in this story belongs to themselves!**

**CLAIMER: StillIntoSonic and myself own ourselves!**

* * *

Minecraftia was a beautiful, peaceful place made of blocks. Okay, maybe not _that _peaceful, since mobs and monsters spawn at night and when it rains or snows. Other than that, it's peaceful.

SkyDoesMinecraft (Sky or Adam), along with his two friends Deadlox (Ty) and MinecraftUniverse (Jason), were walking down the streets of the safest place in the world (as well as untouched), Cube City. Many people said 'Hi' to them as they walked by. They were well-known around the world, because of how many times they saved the world. But it wasn't just the three of them; it was with their friends, too.

Sky felt something was wrong. But this feeling, he had no idea what was going to happen. He was knocked out of his trance by Deadlox talking.

"Hey, I think we should go to Valeria Beach," Ty suggested. "I mean, we haven't been there in a long time, and it's a great place to go to since it's a beautiful day out!"

"Yeah, I think we should go!" Jason agreed. "What about you, Adam?"

Sky thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah, we should go. It _is _the best place to go to the beach. Like seriously, beach is in its name."

"Sky, we know that," Ty said.

"Oh, right." Adam face palmed at how much of an idiot he was. "Wh-Whatever, let's just go." And off they went to Valeria Beach.

* * *

After about a ½ hour, the three heroes reached VB. Like in Cube City, many people said 'Hello' to them as they walked by. They all replied back nicely, as they wanted to set a good example for them. Once they reached the sand, they all got into their swimming trunks (Sky in his budder shorts, Ty in his bikini (many people stared at him), and Jason in his blue shorts), the sprinted to the water and started splashing around like idiots. Ty jumped on Adam and dunked him, but Ty went down under the water with him. Jason laughed at what a stupid move Ty made, which caused him to be splashed.

"Is that how you're going to act?" Jason questioned. "Well, bring it on!" He started having a splashing war with his two friends.

After about an hour of fooling around, they saw a girl swimming around them. She had short, pastel pink hair, grassy green eyes, a gray bikini top with green shorts (_O_o I'm wearing the same thing! _Ty thought), and looked like she would be around 14 or 15 years old. There was something that she was wearing that caught Adam's eye. She was wearing the same amulet as Sky's, but the inside was yellow and the outside was purple. She seemed to notice Sky, because she stopped swimming and stared back at him.

"H-Hello," the girl said, smiling. "I haven't seen you three before, are you new to VB? And... why is he wearing a bikini?" The girl pointed at Deadlox.

"Yes, we are new to Valeria," Adam replied. "And the reason why Ty is wearing a bikini is because - "

"SPRING BREAK!" Ty yelled, interuppting Sky.

"Okaaay..." The girl said awkwardly and slowly. "But anyways, welcome to Valeria Beach! My name is Kina! What are yours?"

"My name is Adam, or Sky. These are my best friends Deadlox or Ty, and Jason or TrueMU." Sky pointed at his two friends.

"Hello!" Ty and Jason said at the same exact time. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!"

Jason ended it with, "GOOGLE-PLEX JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

"Awwww..." Ty cried.

"Is that them nor - " Kina was about to question.

"Yes," Sky replied. The four of them stood in an awkward silence. After what seemed like hours, something broke that silence. And it wasn't someone talking, there was a huge rumble. They all lost their balance and fell into the water, but immediately got back up. They all coughed up the sea water that got into their mouths and saw what was happening. An angel statue on top of the mountain was levitating in the air with a dark purple aura around it. On top of it was a brunette haired girl with a black cloak on. You could see the anger in her eyes, as they were a bright crimson color. "Who's that?"

"That is the goddess of the land, LatinGoddess, but most of us call her Latin," Kina explained. "She is the one who helped us rebuild our town over 200 years ago after we got attacked by an evil force. She put that angel statue on top of the mountain and it had a spell on it to keep us protected from getting attacked again. If it were destroyed, then we won't be protected anymore and most likely the evil force would come back."

"Do you know who attacked VB those many years ago?" Ty asked.

"I kind of do. There were ghasts, pigmen, blazes, wither skeletons, squids, and..." Kina gulped. "Herobrine."

Adam lost Kina at squids. "Squids? What would squids want with this town?"

"I have no clue. Just because I sound like a walking encyclopedia doesn't mean I am one!" There was another rumble, and they saw the angel statue shatter into pieces. "Oh crap..." She sprinted all the way to shore and looked around. It seemed everyone was panicking. She ran all the way over to her bag and put on a gray shirt with a white bus on it, and on that bus was a pink moustache and she put on lilac converse. She turned to the three boys, and did a hand gesture to tell them to hurry up and follow her, but first, put their clothes on.

Quickly putting their clothes on, the three heroes quickly followed the pink-haired girl.

"Kina!" exclaimed an unknown voice. They all turned in the direction and saw two girls flying towards them. One girl (who was actually flying) had semi-long light blue hair, blue eyes, a nyan cat shirt, purple shorts, and dark blue sneakers. She also had a gray fox tail. The other girl (who was being carried) had light brown hair, pink eyes, a flower crown around her head, a purple T-shirt with a slime face on it that was shaped into a heart, jeans, and dark red flats. They seemed to be friends with Kina, because she knew who they were.

"Jessica! Megan!" Kina exclaimed as they both came to solid ground.

"Who are these guys?" Jessica (the light brown-haired girl) asked as she noticed the three heroes.

"Oh yeah," Kina said as if she forgot about them. "Guys, this is Adam, Ty, and Jason. You three these are my friends Jessica and Megan."

"Hi!" They all said to each other.

Megan turned to Kina. "We need to get out of here! I saw Herobrine give orders to the squids and the others and I heard him say target the ones who owns an amulet. And it's obvious that you and Adam own one, and... we just need to go!"

"Put your hands on top of mine, hurry!" Jessica exclaimed. "And think about going to the safest place in the world: Cube City." The others put one of their hands on top of Jessica's and thought about going to Cube City. In a flash, they were all gone.

* * *

**CT: Wow... is this what happens when people collab? It takes us all week?**

**SIS: Yep...**

**CT: Now I have to work on this by myself, don't I?**

**SIS: Uh huh. Unless if you want to wait until I come back next year?**

**CT: Nope. I'll continue it myself...**

**SIS: All right! Well, bye guys!**

**CT: BYEEE!**


	2. Getting to Know Eachother

**Yo guys what's up? It's me CoffehTime and I'm back with my good friend, StillIntoSonic!**

**SIS: I am on a Skype call with her!**

**CT: Yeah... we figured out how to do this and we are skyping... and it's kind of fun and new to me! So... should we head on?**

**SIS: Yes! But first, we need to reply to some reviews we got since yesterday! Let's check out what the reviews are. *looks through review list* Only one?! Wow, this is kind of sad. Whatever, let's take a look at it!**

_**fushme- Hi. Awesome Story! Pls PM me if I can send in an OC. Thanks. Keep up the awesome work! Love you.**_

**CT: Ok let's see here... just... GO FOR IT! I'm not ready for OC's yet, as I ****_just _****started this story, so your OC will come up in later chapters. I hope you understand. So... I guess since I am accepting some OC's, I will leave a chart down at the end of the chapter so you reviewers can send in your OC!**

**SIS: Please send in your OC's, I wanna see how awesome they are. I just swear to god that no one submits a Mary-Sue 'cause I WILL pull out my hair!**

**CT: Don't worry, I'll have a disorders/flaws section in the OC chart.**

**SIS: Thank you! So I guess... we should get on with the story!**

**CT: You're totally right. See you guys at the end of the chapter! Byeee for now!**

* * *

The six minecraftians all teleported in the middle of the sidewalk, and they all recieved a lot of stares. Some people that were walking towards that place on the sidewalk jumped at the sudden teleport and fell onto the ground.

"That's what usually happens when I teleport," Jessica explained.

"Hey, how _can _you teleport?" Jason asked.

"Tell you later, in a more... private place. C'mon, let's head over to your place, Sky."

"Okay," Sky said as he walked down the sidewalk. "C'mon it's this way!" The other five quickly followed him. After that, everyone was done staring at them and went to the usual business.

* * *

"This place is absolutely gorgeous!" Kina mused. They were standing in front of a two-story brick house on top of a small hill with stairs that look brand new, even though they were about four years old. Under the windows on the first floor, there were some roses, dandelions, and daisies. By the stairs, there was a really tall sunflower that reached up to the second floor's window. There was a fence around the backyard and in the backyard was a small pond, a bird house, some bird feed, a lot more flowers, and a deck with a picnic table on it.

"Aww thank you!" Sky said. "Sometimes when I look at this place I think the exact same thing." He walked toward the front door and opened it, letting everyone through first.

"Sky is that you?!" yelled a female voice. There was some sprinting, probably indicating she was coming down the steps. She appeared in front of them in a flash. The female had short pink and purple hair (one half pink, the other half purple), one eye blue and the other green, red earings, a gold necklace **(A/N: SIS: WTF JESS YOU PULLED THE 'G' WORD!)**, a rainbow belt, black pants, bright red sneakers, and bright red wristbands.

"Hey Dawn!" Sky exclaimed as he pecked Dawn on the cheek. "Dawn, I want you to meet my new friends, Kina, Jessica, and Megan."

"Hi!" the three girls said cheerfully.

Dawn smiled. "Hello!" she replied. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Valeria Beach," Kina replied. "Thanks to Latin for breaking the angel statue that protects the town, it was attacked again."

"Oh my god!" Dawn exclaimed. "I heard about it on the news! It sounded really bad! And I also saw in the background these six people teleporting. They almost looked like you ~ "

"It was us!" Ty exclaimed. "Jessica was teleporting us here to Cube City so we could be safe from harm! Speaking of which, you _did _say you were going to tell us why you had teleporting powers."

"Oh yeah..." Jessica said, just remembering. "Yeah, why don't we sit down and talk?"

"Good idea," everybody else said at the same time. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!"

After about a couple minutes, Dawn finished it off with, "GOOGLE-PLEX JINX YOU ALL OWE ME A SODA!" Everybody cried at that statement.

"God damn it I failed again! Twice in one day! TWICE!" Ty cried.

* * *

Once they settled on the couch, Jessica went on with why she had teleporting powers.

"You see... I'm ender born," Jessica confessed. Everybody's jaw dropped (But not Kina's and Megan). "D-Don't worry! I'm the good kind of ender born person! Look at this." She moved her sidebangs, which represented a huge black spot on her face (pretty much where the bangs were) and an enderman eye. Everyone cringed at that. Hey, even though Kinda and Megan saw it before, doesn't mean it's pretty bad!

"Is that why your normal eye is pink?" Jason asked.

"Yep."

There was a very long, awkward silence.

"So... do you guys want anything to eat?" Dawn asked.

"Sushi!" Kina and Sky exclaimed at the same time. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Great, we officially have a second SkyDoesMinecraft." Everybody laughed at her joked. "Seriously, anything other than sushi would be fine ~ "

"Ramen?" Kina asked. Everyone stared at her. "Okay I confess. I'm part Japanese. I love Japanese food!"

"That explains the accent," Ty said. "How about we have some sandwhiches?"

"Sandwhiches sound good," everyone said. Before anyone opened their mouths Sky yelled, "GOOGLE-PLEX JINX YOU ALL OWE ME A SODA! Problem?" Everybody stood there. After a couple seconds, they all just burst out laughing.

"What kind of sandwhiches do you guys want?" Dawn asked.

"I'll take sweet bologna," Megan said.

"Peanut butter!" Sky exclaimed. "Wanna know why? Because it has BUTTER in it!" No one laughed.

"Do you have nutella?" Kina asked. "If you do, can I have a peanut butter and nutella sandwhich?"

"I want a turkey sandwhich," Jessica replied to Dawn's question.

"Ham?" Jason said questioningly.

"I want a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwhich plz!" Ty said. And yes, Ty said 'plz' literally like that.

"All right, I'll be back." Dawn was about to walk off when Kina stood up.

"Hey, I wanna help you!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! The more the merrier!" Kina then followed Dawn to the kitchen.

* * *

**(Mystery POV)**

After so long, I finally have the power to attack Valeria Beach again... and now I can get ahold of the two people who bears the power of the amulets: Kina and Adam...

"M'lord," someone snapped me out of my trance. It was one of those damn derpy squids again. Like Sky, I hated them. I thought they were really annoying.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"I know where the foolish SkyDoesMinecraft and his friends went," The squid somehow pulled up a screen showing where they were at.

_Cube City hmmm... this shall be interesting_ I thought. "Order all other squids to go to Cube City right now! I will soon follow after when I gathered up all of my Nether monsters."

"Right!" The squid took off.

Just you wait Sky, you will never see a speck of daylight ever again.

* * *

**SIS: Woah! I loved the mystery POV here! Who do you guys think it is? Write your answer in down in the review box, as long as sending in your OCs! You'll get pie flavored pie if you get the answer to my question correctly!**

**CT: Also, send in your OCs through PM! If you don't know how to do that, then write in the review box! Also, here is the information you need below!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Powers:**

**Disorders/Flaws (since SIS doesn't want any Mary-Sues in this story):**

**History:**

**Family/Friends (optional):**

**Favorite Song (you'll figure out why I need this later, plus it's optional):**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Other facts (optional):**

**CT: Well, send in those OCs! I'd love to see them!**

**SIS: I would love to see them too!**

**CT: And we will see you guys next time! Good bye!**


End file.
